Another Bottle Down Part9
by LaraRadkexx
Summary: Lilllliiiii


Unlocking her phone, the first thing she was greeted by was her mom's name on her contacts list, followed by a screen full of text messages.

'Get home now'

'Where are you'

'If you're not home in 20 mins I'm calling the police'

'Who are you with'

'Frank and I are worried sick'

'Call. Me. NOW.'

Danny glanced over Lili's shoulder, reading the words on her phone screen as she scrolled through them. "You gotta call her baby. She just needs to know where you are."

He whispered into her ear, watching her close her inbox. Standing up, she put her phone down onto the table infront of the couch, face up. "Wait until she calls again. Lemme get some food first.". Walking to the fridge, Lili grabbed the silver handle, sweat sticking her hands to it as she pulled it open. The cold air was refreshing. As she looked into the fridge, the first thing she laid eyes on was the copious amount of cans, stacked neatly on the bottom shelf. Beer mostly, but to the left, soft drinks. 7Up, Pepsi and Root Beer, all icy, ready to be cracked open. "Which one of you assholes drinks 7Up?" Lili laughed, grabbing a can of Pepsi in her hot palms, trying to remain calm. She didn't want to see her mom again, if she was being honest. "Guilty!" James called from his bunk, his face flushing pink with a blush. "Do any of you suckers want anything?" She called behind her shoulder, addressing the rest of the boys. Sam'n'Cam's hands both shot up, saying 'Root beer' at the same time. Honestly; It was like they were joined at the hip. Twins, even. "A straight beer would be nice, love" Ben added, pet names were his thing, nicknaming her already. Throwing the two Root Beers to the boys and sliding the Budweiser across the table to Ben, Lili took a 7Up from the fridge before closing it, putting it next to the pepsi on the side. "You sure you dont want anything, Danny?" Lili called, leaning against the counter top. "Im fine baby, go get some food.". The pantry above the sink was almost empty, except a few bags of Cheetos. "Do you guys not eat or something? We seriously need to go grocery shopping once were in Arizona." Closing the pantry doors. "We live off of tour food, whilst Ben preys exclusively on anything with a pulse." James jokingly said, laughing to himself as he did. "Fuck you, Cassells. I've eaten a steak or prime rib every night of the tour. Surprised my cholesterol hasn't risen to be honest." Ben explained, trying to shake off James's truth. "I'm not some kinda sex magnet, if that's what you're thinking.". "Liar." James coughed, only loud enough for Lili to hear, giggling as she picked up his snide remark. "All that red meat can't be good for you, Ben. I'm gonna need to start cooking for you guys." Pointing her fingers at the 4 sitting in the living area. Lili opened her can and took the other from the side, walking to the bunks to give James his 7Up.

"Thanks,." James said, opening his can. Lili sat down on the bunk, sipping at her drink, thinking. "You shaking there, Lils?" James asked, watching the can in her hands quiver slightly. "Are you.. okay? There something up?" questioning again, genuinely worried. Lili exhaled, tears in her eyes. "I'm just..." She started, not bothering to finishing her sentence. James got up and pulled up his jeans, then stuck his head around the door before closing it. Sitting back down, James crossed his legs and drew the curtains around his bunk, flipping a switch to allow a small, LED powered light on the bunk's ceiling to flicker on. Lili, Pepsi still in hand, was sitting in the corner, tears down her cheeks. "Can you tell me what's happened, I mean, It's not Danny, is it?" James asked. Lili brushed the tears away with her hand, then taking a sip of her Pepsi, began to speak. "It's not Danny. It's my mom. She's getting my brother involved. She always does this, I swear to god." Lili choked out, tears still dripping from her eyes, getting caught in her eyelashes. "You've got a brother?" James interrogated. This was the first he'd heard of her estranged sibling. "His name is Frank. I love him to pieces, but he hasn't been around much since the band. He was in recluse for 3 months after it all ended. He phones in every week or two though, just to check up on me and my mom." Lili explained with shakes in her voice, stopping to take a breath between words, trying to slow her panic. "How old is he?". Was James training to be a detective or something? "I can't remember. All I know is he's my older brother. He used to come round for thanksgiving and sometimes Christmas, but the rest of the year he was on tour. He was never around much, always abroad. The last call we got from him, he said he was working on something with his band, still on tour." Looking down at her can, swirling the liquid inside. "Lili, what's your last name? I was probably to drunk to remember the ceremony, I think everyone was. I mean, I know it's Worsnop now, but..." James trailed off, concerned. "My last name?"

"Iero."

Sudden realization hit James like a ton of bricks. Covering his mouth with both if his hands, he couldn't believe it. He was in bed with Frank Iero's sister. Not literally, but still. "You're... You're Frank's..." James stuttered. Lili pushed her hand against his mouth, shaking her head. "You can't let ANYONE know. Not even Danny, you got it?" She whispered. Taking hand away slowly, Lili put her pinkie out towards James, making him pinkie promises not to tell. As he put his baby finger around hers, James leaned forward and began kissing her on the lips, genty.


End file.
